Eclipse Wrestle Association
by TheFlameBlade
Summary: A new wrestling promotion is on the rise. Eclipse Wrestle Association(EWA) is a home for the most elite wrestlers in the world. It had opened up signings to all newcomers. Please just fill out the application and send it in. The EWA will have the best of the best wrestlers. OC signups open.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So I messed up on the IOW. The organization of it sucked. So I decided to do a new one. Now it's only one show. Plus now there's one primary men's championship and women's championship. So here we go.**

 **Promotion Info-**

 **Name: Eclipse Wrestle Association.**

 **Owner: Craig Vincent**

 **General Manager: James Masons**

 **Commentary: Blaine Ranger (Play by Play)**

 **Frank Crocker (Heel Com.)**

 **Laura Jensen (Color Com.)**

 **Announcers: Mark Wringer**

 **Caiti Raine**

 **Championships-**

 **Men:**

 **EWA International Championship**

 **EWA Lightweight Championship**

 **EWA Tag Team Championship**

 **Women:**

 **EWA Women's Championship**

 **EWA Women's Tag Team Championship.**

 **PPVs-**

 **Jan: Twisted**

 **Feb: Fallout**

 **March: Battle Ready**

 **April: Champion's Road (EWA's Wrestlemania)**

 **May: Revenge**

 **June: Bloodsport**

 **July: Summer of Violence**

 **Aug: Crowd Control**

 **Sep: Trapped**

 **Oct: Night of Terror**

 **Nov: Blindside**

 **Dec: Revive**

 **Now then. Here is the Application:**

 **Real Name:**

 **Ring Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Alignment:**

 **Open To Turns(Yes/No):**

 **Height/Weight:**

 **In Ring Gear:**

 **Entrance Attire:**

 **Street Clothes:**

 **Wrestling Style(Ex. Highflying, Amateur, etc.):**

 **Gimmick:**

 **Signatures(Min. 3, Max. 6):**

 **Finishers(Max 2):**

 **Personality:**

 **History:**

 **Physical Appearance:**

 **Theme Music:**

 **Extra Info:**

 **So there you go. Also, last time I tried there were very few babyfaces. I would like a good mixture of all. Faces, Heels, and Tweeners. That's all. Hopefully this goes better than last time. I'll accept OCs by either PM or Review. Warning: Not everyone will be accepted. It depends on how unique or interesting your character is. With that being said, I am TheFlameBlade and I will see you all later.**

 **Deuces!**


	2. Episode 1 Part 1

**Okay so the current roster I have is:**

 **Male-**

 **Jacob Martin**

 **Daniel Riley**

 **Wolfgang**

 **Michael Crews**

 **A.C.**

 **Daniel Riley**

 **Female-**

 **Alyssa Kelly**

 **Jasmine Batista**

 **Jessica Batista**

 **I still need a lot more wrestlers both male and female. Surprisingly I have a lot of tweeners. Thankfully enough of you said you'd be open to heel and face turns that it'll be fine in the future. But I would really like for people to send in some more that are actually either face or heel. Tweeners are still okay to send in though. Anyway for what I do have I figured I'd start with something big. I'll be doing a multi-part first chapter in order to give people enough time to send in OCs and to make it a big premiere. How long this first chapter fully is depends on how many ocs I get sent after each chapter. So let's begin.**

 **Eclipse Wrestle Association**

 **Fallout Episode 1**

The camera fades in on a sold out Madison Square Garden arena with a crowd loudly cheering. The camera zooms in on the ring. A single spotlight appears. A man is standing in the middle of it. Another figure is silhouetted in behind him. The man in the spotlight was a man in his late 40s. His hair was dark brown with hints of gray within it. He was about 5,10. He was healthy but not lean or muscle bound. He wore a dark grey suit over a white button up shirt with a red tie. He wore black dress shoes as well. He brown and grey hair was short and combed back. He looked around at the audience as the screams intensified. He had a microphone in hand. He lifted it to his mouth. "Welcome." He said in a slightly rough voice. The fans' screams didn't lighten. "To the newest wrestling promotion to grace god's green earth. Welcome to the prestigious Eclipse Wrestle Association!" The lights lifted to show the crowd screaming. The camera swung around the crowd. Many people were screaming at the camera and holding up signs. The screams evolved into the crowd shouting 'EWA!' over and over again. It cut to the ramp which had The camera cut back to the man in the center with his arms in the air flourishing the arena. He started talking again. The crowd got a bit quieter. "My name is Craig Vincent and I am the owner of EWA. I hope this lives up to all of your expectations." The crowd cheered again. "Now I will pass this on to the EWA General Manager James Mason." He passes the mic to the other man in the ring. Waves and leaves the ring. Mason walked around the ring for a bit. He was shorter than Craig. He was a portly man. He had on a black suit similar to Craig's except that he wore a blue had shoulder length dirty blonde hair but a slightly receding hairline.

"Hello everyone!" He said in a louder yet not as gruff voice as Craig. "I am here to make sure that the first episode of EWA is absolutely awesome!" The crowd cheered with excitement. Which is why tonight we will be crowning the EWA Women's and Lightweight championships. Also, we will start our tournament to crown the first ever EWA International Championship. Now when we come back we will start the tournament." Mason walked out of the ring to the sound of cheers.

* * *

Commercial Break

* * *

The camera faded in to the announce table at the top of the ramp next to the entrance. There was a middle aged man on the left, a slightly younger man in the middle, and a young woman on the right. The man on the left had on a button up black shirt. He had a black mustache and black hair. Though he was balding. The man in the middle had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a grey suit and a black tie. The woman on the right had blonde hair with a red hair streak. The man in the middle started talking. "Hello everybody, welcome back to EWA. I am Blaine Rogers. I am here with wrestling analyst Frank Crocker and Former JWP Openweight Champion Laura Jensen." He said as he gestured to the man and woman at his sides. "Guys, it's the first episode of EWA. What does that mean?" He asked.

"Well it means people are going have to make one hell of an impression." Frank Crocker said. "These wrestlers are going to have to go through hell and back." He yelled with a smile on my face.

"These wrestlers get to show the world what they are about. This is the stage to make their mark." Said Laura Jensen excited as ever.

"Well ladies and gentlemen it's about time for our first match. Let's get right to it." Said Blaine as the camera cut to the ring. A skinny man with short black hair and a grey suit was in the ring. A nameplate popped up that said Mark Wringer.

"The following contest is a singles match in the first round of the EWA International Championship Tournament." He said boldly. All of a sudden Headstrong by Trapt played. The camera cut to the stage. Out of the back walked a man decently toned man. He wore black cargo pants. A black cargo vest over a black under armor shirt. He also had a black mask that covered the bottom part of his face. He looked around at the crowd and nodded his head. "Introducing first, from Australia,weighing in at 210lbs, A.C.!" He walked down the ramp and climbed in. The crowd was loud and was cheering. He walked over to one of the corners of the ring and lead against it waiting for his opponent. Alchemy of the Black Sun by Goatwhore started playing. A caucasian man, who clearly had some experience behind him walked out. He had on blue tight pants, with black boots, elbow pads, and wrist bands. He had multiple scars on his body. He had short black hair. He was slightly pudgy but still had a mass amount of muscle also had a shirt that said "Psychotic Animal" on it. "And introducing his opponent weighing in at 257 pounds, Wolfgang!" After that the announcer walked out of the ring as Wolfgang entered. A.C. was just staring at him intently.

"Oh boy this is gonna be one hell of a fight." Crocker said to the other commentators. "A.C. is gonna have to work his ass off tonight. I've been following Wolfgang's career for years and I know that that man can knock a couple of heads."

"That's right Frank, Wolfgang has definitely got more experience than A.C. he's wrestled all over the world from places like Japan and Mexico to right here in Madison Square Garden." Ranger said. "But remember, A.C. may be young but he is one of the toughest men on the roster."

"Never count out A.C. This kid could easily surprise you." Chimed in Jensen. The bell then rang. A.C. and Wolfgang circled each other for a bit before locking up in a collar and elbow lock up. Wolfgang got the early advantage twisting A.C. into a hammerlock. A.C. quickly attempted to roll out of it but Wolfgang rolled with him keeping A.C. in his grasp.

"Wolfgang already showing his veteran experience by rolling through to counter the counter." Ranger stated. Wolfgang then put A.C. into a side headlock and bringing him down to the mat. A.C. then reached his legs up and wrapped them around Wolfgang's head and pulled him off. Wolfgang kicked out of it and both men were back up to their feet, face to face.

"It'll be interesting to see how this will go. I mean both Wolfgang and A.C. are submission specialist. They can both make anyone tap." Jensen said with a hint of excitement in her voice. Wolfgang and A.C. locked up again. Wolfgang got A.C. in a headlock once more but this time A.C. pushed Wolfgang off of him using the ropes. Wolfgang bounced off the opposite ropes and hit A.C. with a shoulder tackle. He looked down and shook his head. Wolfgang bounced off the perpendicular ropes as A.C. slid under his feet. Wolfgang rebounded off the ropes right as A.C. got to his feet and hit Wolfgang with a dropkick. A.C. quickly got up to his feet as Wolfgang got up to a knee and it was another stare down. This time Wolfgang looked at A.C. with slight surprise. The crowd was already starting to enjoy the match.

"Wolfgang may have the experience but A.C. has got him beat in pure speed and agility." Ranger stated.

"Well you got to be more than just fast to win." Crocker interjected. Wolfgang got back up to his feet while holding his jaw. He smirked and nodded, seemingly understanding the situation now. The two slowly approached each other slowly with hands up waiting for an opening. A.C. quickly ducked under Wolfgang and picked his leg causing him to fall on his front. A.C. quickly floated over into a front facelock. As Wolfgang started standing up A.C. kept the facelock on him. When they were both standing Wolfgang used his power advantage to lift A.C. up and back body drop him. A.C. landed hard on his lower back. Wolfgang walked over to the corner and waited. A.C. got up a bit slower than earlier. As he turned around he saw Wolfgang charge at him. A.C. ducked and spun around hooking Wolfgang's legs and pulling him down into a schoolboy roll up. The referee slid next to Wolfgang and counted

"1! 2!.." Wolfgang quickly lifted his shoulder. He noticed A.C. had his arm hooked in between his legs so quickly adjusted to catch A.C. in a Triangle Choke. A.C. was surprised by this. He quickly shuffled backwards towards the ropes. After a few seconds he barely got his foot on the bottom rope. The referee started counting up to 5. Wolfgang let go of the hold at 4.

"Holy crap! A.C. almost had Wolfgang there!" Shouted Jensen. "But Wolfgang once again using his age to his advantage by seeing an opening and seizing the opportunity." A.C. was getting up using the ropes while holding his neck. Wolfgang walked up to him and brought his fist down into A.C.'s back. A.C. went back down to one knee. Wolfgang grabbed his leg and pulled him into the center of the ring. He spun him around and grabbed him in a rear waist lock before tossing him with a german suplex.

"Guess who's bringing Suplex City to EWA!" Crocker said while enjoying the show. "Wolfgang has got this kid in the palm of his hands."

"Be careful Frank. Don't want to jinx him." Ranger replied. Wolfgang got back up as A.C. Got to his knees while holding his neck. Wolfgang grabbed his waist again and attempted another one but A.C. flipped out of it to cheers from the audience and ran to the ropes. Wolfgang quickly got up and went for a clothesline but A.C. ducked and jumped on the second rope and sprung backwards and hit Wolfgang with the Kangaroo Kick knocking him down in the middle of the ring. A.C. got up to a knee and looked at Wolfgang and the audience who was chanting his name.. A.C. noticed Wolfgang's position and immediately ran to the ropes again. Wolfgang though jumped up and as soon as A.C. jumped on the second rope Wolfgang elbowed his back causing him to fall backwards onto his shoulders and neck causing a loud groan of pain from the crowd. "What a smart maneuver by Wolfgang. Taking out A.C. before he could end this match."

"Again, Wolfgang knows how to counter and beat most moves thanks to his vast amount of time in ring. He completely stopped A.C. from the momentum he was building." Jensen said. Wolfgang was now standing over A.C. who was holding his neck. Wolfgang saw this and nodded. He then immediately pulled A.C. into the center of the ring and put him in a crossface chickenwing. A.C. was struggling to get out of it.

"Wow! What a submission hold. He's going for the neck and shoulder of A.C. that has been targeted throughout this match." Crocker said excitedly. A.C. was able to drag him and Wolfgang to the ropes forcing a break. Wolfgang separated as A.C. was using the ropes to stand up with. When he got up A.C. turned around into a big lariat from Wolfgang. Wolfgang nodded at the crowd. He dropped down and quickly hooked A.C. into an Anaconda Vice. A.C. was stuck in the middle of the ring. Anytime he tried to move Wolfgang would lock the move in tighter. "Oh boy this may just be it."

"I hate to agree with Frank but Wolfgang has finished so many opponents with this that I can't see A.C. getting out of this. Poor kid." Jensen interjected. A.C. was trying but couldn't get anywhere. After about 45 seconds of struggle he finally tapped. The bell rang and Wolfgang let go of the hold and stood up. The referee walked up to Wolfgang and raised his hand.

"Here is your winner by submission," Mark Wringer stated. "Wolfgang!" Wolfgang stood in the middle of the ring as A.C. was leaning against the turnbuckle while holding his shoulder.

"Well that is that ladies and gentlemen. Wolfgang moves on to the next round of the tournament. Even though he lost A.C. held his own and has surely impressed this audience." Ranger said as he crowd was cheering. Wolfgang looked at A.C. who had just risen to his feet, still nursing that shoulder. Wolfgang started to approach. The crowd grew quiet. "What is this? What's Wolfgang doing?" Wolfgang looked at A.C. who obviously mouthed 'What do you want?' at him. Wolfgang then stuck his hand out. A.C. was caught off guard by this. "Oh, a show of respect from a veteran."

"I guess you were right for once Ranger." Crocker stated. "A.C. certainly impressed tonight." A.C. hesitated before shaking Wolfgang's hand. They traded inaudible words with each other before Wolfgang raised A.C.'s hand. Wolfgang patted A.C. on the back and vacated the ring. A.C. stood before a cheering crowd. He nodded and took a small bow. He waved at the crowd before exiting the ring. The camera cut back to the commentary team.

"Well ladies and gentleman what a great match to start off tonight. Don't you guys think so?" Ranger asked his partners.

"What a great showcase of skill with this match. Wolfgang deservedly got the win but that kid A.C. is going to go far in this business." Crocker said.

"Exactly. He may be young but he has certainly shown that he can hold his own with one of the best. Not only did he hand with Wolfgang, he won his respect. That's something that is really hard to do." Jensen stated.

"Well then we will bring you guys back to some more action, after the break." Ranger stated as the camera faded.

* * *

Commercial Break

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed that part 1 of episode 1. This first episode is going to be a fair bit longer if you couldn't tell. So like I said up top I need more OCs in general but also more heels and women. But I'll accept any kind of OC if their submission form is filled out adequately. If you have any thoughts please feel free to leave a review. I will see you guys at the next part of episode 1.**

 **Deuces!**


End file.
